


Granting Wishes

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat start getting hot and heavy when they discover an interesting difference in anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granting Wishes

_Whump!_ The air rushed from John’s lungs as his back hit the wall.  He barely had enough time to catch his breath before Karkat’s lips were back on his, pushing wet rough kisses onto the other man.  John moaned as the troll used his knee to spread the panting boy’s legs, rubbing his thigh against the hardening bulge in John’s jeans.  The human bucked his hips and opened his mouth, allowing Karkat to slip his tongue in.  The Cancer first ran the wet muscle across John’s bucked teeth, testing their flat edges and ridges, riffling the back of his incisors where they met the gum line, and tracing the grooved ceiling of his mouth.  John giggled a little until he brought his own tongue up to spar with the invader.  While their tongues fought for supremacy inside John’s mouth, their hands too were waging war.

John had one hand curled around Karkat’s back for support and the other had found its way into the troll’s hair.  This had seemed to please the troll who purred with delight.  That was until John accidentally bumped the base of one of Karkat’s nubby horns.  The troll let out a low rumble and pressed into John’s hip, his stiff bulge letting the human know he was hitting one of Karkat’s sweet spots.  Karkat’s hands were getting no less of a response from his partner.  One hand was carefully cupping the human’s cheek, his fingers gently tugging and rubbing around John’s ear, a spot he had learned in previous tentative forays that got the boy’s breath to quicken.  Lower down, Karkat’s other hand was squeezing John’s ass through the denim.  That soon proved frustrating for the troll and he instead shoved his hand in between the cotton of the boy’s boxers and his bare skin, reveling in the warmth of the human’s flesh and the responsorial squeak and moan that reverberated in his mouth as their tongues continued to dance a rough tango.

John brought both hands up and wrapped them around Karkat, lining up their matching bulges so they rubbed together, causing delicious bolts of pleasure to shoot through both boys as the friction was increased.  Karkat removed his hand from the human’s pants and pushed away from the wall, guiding them both backwards till he felt the couch behind him, then gently pulling John down on top of him, their lips never parting.  Once they were repositioned, John moved both hands up to work Karkat’s horns, causing the troll to break the kiss and tilt his head back, purring loudly and thrusting up against the human, his hands grabbing at John’s ass in an attempt to press their bodies closer together.  John grunted a bit and shifted, rolling off of Karkat to lay beside him.

“What’s wrong?” Karkat turned to look at him, his face a mix of confusion and frustration.

“Just hurts a little,” John laughed nervously as he looked away from Karkat, the tips of his ears starting to turn a little red.

“What’d I do?” Karkat began looking John over, “I’m sorry, ok, I just…”

“Karkat!” John laughed, “No you didn’t _hurt_ me.  It just, ya know, hurts … being this … hard … in such a … confined space?”

John’s cheeks began to flush as realization washed over the troll’s face and he had to turn away from Karkat to keep his face from lighting on fire.  But then suddenly warm lips were on his ear and the troll’s hand was cupping the bulge in the front of his jeans and the boy could do nothing but suck in a breath and push his hips up into the caressing hand.  Groaning, John turned his head to the side and recaptured his partner’s lips.  Suddenly John felt the pressure on his erection loosen as Karkat unsnapped his jeans and slid the zipper down.  Before he could object, the troll had slid his hand down John’s pants and wrapped a cool pam around his burning cock.  John pulled away, a look of surprise on his face.

“Karkat?!” His face was a mix of pleasure and confusion as his chest heaved.

“You want me to stop?” Karkat growled, a bit disappointed.

“NO!” John answered a little too eagerly making the troll snort a laugh, “I mean, not if you don’t want to.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Karkat tried to sound annoyed, but the smirk playing on his lips gave him away.

“We just, uh, haven’t gone this far before is all.”

“Is this … too far?”

“No, no,” John breathed and lowered his lips back to Karkat’s, “No.”

Their lips connected once more and Karkat resumed pumping his fist up and down John’s shaft, his hand buried deep in the other boy’s boxers.  Soon John was thrusting back into the troll’s hand and moaning even louder into the kisses.  John ran a hand across his chest, his fingers flexing across the white fabric like searching for a handhold when drowning.  His other hand snaked down Karkat’s thigh and across till he felt the rise in the denim and he squeezed the pliable warmth there, eliciting a gasp from the troll as his hips bucked involuntarily.  John panted and pressed his forehead into his partner, sweat dampening their hair.

“H-how far are we going?”

“I dunno,” Karkat looked away before daring to look deep into John’s crystal blue eyes, “As far as you want to go?”

John loved being this close to the troll because it was here that he could see through his gruff exterior and into his true self, reflected in his yellow sclera and deep black pupils, the soft tint of a red halo beginning to develop in his iris’, “All the way?”

Karkat could only nod his head and then they were kissing again.  John rolled back on top of Karkat who repositioned them so his back was propped up against the arm of the couch.  Their kisses became more heated and sweat began to pour off both boys.  John ran his hands up under Karkat’s shirt, lightly trailing his fingers down the troll’s twitching sides, then circling in closer to his abs as Karkat grabbed at the fabric on John’s back.  Suddenly John’s fingers passed over something hard and cool to the touch and his fingers hesitated.  He ran his digits back again and stopped.  Whatever he had found was definitely solid and cool.  Did Karkat have his bellybutton pierced?

“What?” Karkat growled as John pulled away and reached for the hem of his shirt.

“K-karkat?” John lifted the troll’s shirt and gawked at what he saw there, “What’s that?”

Karkat followed the human’s eyes till he came to the small, diamond shaped red jewel that sat in the middle of his stomach, “What?  It’s just my blood jewel.”

“A…what?!” John looked up perplexed.

“You know, blood jewel?” Karkat prompted, “Like where you lusus pricks you once you pupate to mark that you’re claimed?”

“Oh my God!” John exclaimed, the telltale smirk on his face that alerted Karkat that his Prankster’s Gambit was filling quickly, “Hey, If I rub it will I get a wish?”

“What?!” Karkat looked up, anger flooding his face.

“You’re like a Treasure Troll!” John bust out laughing and leaned against the back of the couch, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

With a growl and a shove, Karkat pushed John down onto the couch and tore at the other boy’s shirt, exposing his naval, “What the fuck is that?”

“Um, my belly button?” John stifled his giggles, “Everybody has one.”

“Every HUMAN,” Karkat growled, “I’m a troll.  Remember?”

“Oh,” John’s face became serious again, “Karkat I-I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Yeah well, whatever,” Karkat shifted out from under John and readjusted his shirt.

“Karkat,” John sat up and draped himself on the troll’s should, “Look, I’m sorry.  It’s just we’re…”

“Different,” Karkat sighed, “Yes I know.  You like to point that out every time we discover something new about each other.”

“It’s not a bad thing!” John pleaded, “Come on.”

When Karkat didn’t move, John gnawed at his bottom lip until an idea suddenly struck him.  It was a gamble, not to mention possibly embarrassing as all hell, but this required serious damage control.  John settled down next to the troll and slipped his hand into the other boy’s and whispered softly into his ear.

“You know, sometimes people have differences.  That shouldn’t change how we feel about each other.  And we should be able to work through these, and overlook each other’s flaws.  Besides,” John smirked as he prepared to bait the hook, “Isn’t that what Matesprits do?”

Karkat turned suddenly, almost throwing the human off balance, “John?”

“I’m still unsure, and still scared,” John admitted, “But I like you, and I’m attracted to you, and I’m willing to try.”

“Even if that means filling a … pail?” Karkat’s voice dropped on the last word.

John just nodded with a soft smile before leaning in to recapture Karkat’s lips once more.  Soon they were yet again out of breath and their tongues began battle anew, vying for dominance.  Karkat slowly lowered John onto the couch and ran his hands up under his shirt before carefully lifting the fabric, allowing John to duck out of it before discarding it to the floor.  Karkat marveled down at John’s flushed and heaving chest.  Slowly he lowered himself to John’s nipples and experimentally ran a finger over the peaked tip.  When the boy sucked in a breath and his skin began forming bumps, Karkat let a small triumphant smile creep across his lips.  After a few seconds, the troll flicked out his grey tongue and let it dance across the sensitive flesh, making John writhe and moan.

John wound fingers into Karkat’s thick black hair and pressed the pads of his thumbs into the pliable base of the troll’s horns, bring delicious vibrations humming from his throat and into the skin under his lips.  Karkat kissed lower, this time stopping at the human’s naval, lacing it with caresses that caused John to giggle and squirm.  Then Karkat kisses lower, following the path of fine dark hairs that led down till they were concealed by the boy’s boxers.  The Cancer hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband before looking up to John for permission.  The boy simply nodded his consent, the familiar blush coloring his cheeks once more.  Slowly, Karkat pulled the cotton away revealing thicker and darker hair until John’s pulsing member popped free of its confines and bobbed slightly in front of Karkat’s face, clear liquid glistening on the tip.  Karkat contemplated the cock in front of him for a moment before moving in and giving it a tentative lick.

“Karkat?!” John groaned in disbelieve as the troll wrapped his cool hand around the shaft and pumped.

The troll licked around the flushed head of John’s dick making the boy under him moan and sigh and buck his hips.  Careful to avoid his sharp teeth, Karkat wrapped his lips around the warmth and sucked lightly bringing more pleasured noises from John.  With one hand, he continued to pump what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and with the other he tugged and rolled John’s balls around in his hand.  After a few moments, John let out a strangled cry.

“Karkat,” he panted furiously, “I’m gonna … I’m gonna … Karkat?!  Oh my God, I’m coming!  I’m coming!”

Karkat continued to bob and suck as John’s hips bucked and his dick pulsated, filling Karkat’s mouth with a salty substance.  It wasn’t terrible, but Karkat did grimace a little at the taste, yet swallowed it none the less.  When he felt the flesh in his mouth soften, he pulled away and sat up, whipping his mouth off with the back of his hand.  Once John had caught his breath, he sat up and bumped his forehead against the troll’s, kissing him a few times.

“That was,” John began, “Just … wow!”

“Glad I could please,” Karkat snorted then sucked in a breath as he felt John’s warm hand under his shirt.

“What?” John chuckled, “You didn’t think I was gonna just leave you hanging, did ya?”

“You don’t have t-to,” Karkat purred and closed his eyes as John began to fiddle with the button on the troll’s jeans while pressing his fingers into one of Karkat’s horns again.

“It’s what lovers do,” John smirked and kissed Karkat more forcefully, pushing the troll till he was leaning back against the couch.

John lifted Karkat’s shirt and pulled it over the trolls head, discarding it on the floor with his own.  His fingers danced down Karkat’s heaving chest and when they came across the blood jewel, he couldn’t help but blurt out.

“Brings a new meaning to the term Treasure Trail.”

“What?” Karkat grumbled even as his lips sought John’s again.

“Nothing,” John chuckled and kissed Karkat again.

After a few moments of fumbling with the button and zipper, Karkat batted John’s hand away and yanked his jeans and boxers off, wedging them around his ankles and spreading his knees.  John first caressed the flat, warm grey skin of Karkat’s lower abdomen, then to the fine black hairs that sprouted up around his cock, then to the pulsating member itself, the tip flushed red with a pale pink droplet forming at the tip.  Karkat wasn’t small by any standards, though he was smaller than the only dick John had touched to this point, being his own.  But somehow it fit the troll just right.  As John pumped Karkat, the troll purred between kisses.

“So close,” he moaned into John’s mouth, tilting his head ever so slightly so John’s hand on his head hit a more sensitive spot on his horn.

“For me?” John breathed, his hand quickening its pace and Karkat could only nod his head as his hips bucked and he let out a cry, red liquid spilling down over John’s hand and pooling on the troll’s grey skin.

Once both their breathing returned to normal, Karkat grabbed his shirt from the floor and used it to clean up the mess, discarding it to be thrown away later.  Once John had redressed and he had put his pants back on; Karkat pulled John down on top of him and held him in a tight silent cuddle.  John idly began to trace little patterns down the troll’s chest till his fingers found their way to his blood jewel and he traced its pattern.  Finally Karkat spoke up.

“Did you mean it?”

“Huh?”

“About being Matesprits?”

“Yes Karkat,” John chuckled, “I’m terrified because I’ve never done this before, but I’m more terrified of losing you.  You know what I would have wished for?"

“Oh God,” Karkat rolled his eyes, “What would you have wished for upon my magical belly jewel?”

“To be with you forever,” John smiled up at Karkat who grabbed him and pulled him up till their lips locked together once more.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe Kephra's fault! We were just brainstorming and she totally came up with the idea and I wrote the fic while she made the picture. Here is her picture http://kephra.tumblr.com/post/17696235801/im-glad-i-was-not-driving-when-i-got-the-idea-for


End file.
